Speak Now
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: What will happen when Miley finds out that Nick it's going to get married? Will she stop it? Or it is too late? One Shot Niley!


Speak Now

**Summary:**

**What will happen when Miley finds out that Nick it's going to get married? Will she stop it? Or it is too late? One Shot Niley!**

Miley's POV

It was a summer day when Demi and I were watching a movie, and eating ice cream while drinking soda, we were laughing because of a scene of the movie, I laugh so hard I almost choke with the ice cream. When suddenly there's a knock on the door, we try yo stop laughing and look at each other questingly. Demi stood up and opened the door for me, there was a man with a letter, she closed the dos and then started Reading, her face suddenly changed in matter of seconds, she was so serious I couldn't believe it.

"Demi? What it is?" I asked her trying to get the paper of her hands but she didn't let me.

"Demetria!" I yelled this time, I knew she hated when I called her by that name, but all she did was look at me with sorrow in he reyes and say the worst words anyone could tell me in my lifetime.

"Nick's getting married" she said almost in a whisper, but loud enough for me to hear. _'Nick's getting married' _those three words were doing echo in my head, I couldn't believe it, Nick…my Nick is…getting married? And I wasn't the bride. Fuck. I wasn't the bride, and he didn't even invite m, how could he?

"How dare him not to invite me?" I said with anger in my voice. "I mean…how could he? He's such a…such a…"

"Miley, calm down" Demi said softly.

"I don't want to calm down, Demi!" I yelled without thinking, I was groaning around the rrom with a glass of soda in my hand, I didn't even noticed that I had crashed the glass in my hand and it was a Little bit of blood. "Ugh" I said.

After everything that afternoon, I was sitting on the couch, with my elbow resting in the couch and my head in my hand. All I could have thinked was 'Why? Why is he doing this to me?' I didn't noticed I was crying until I felt tears falling down my cheaks.

"Shh, everything's going to be ok" I Heard Demi's voice, I looked up at her and she was kneeling in front of me trying to confort me, I really appreciated the fact that she was here.

"Can I see it? The invitation?" I asked her. Demi nodded and stan up, the she gave me the envelope, it has a beautiful pink bow on it, so I untied it to open it, I couldn't help but cry a Little harder while Reading:

_Mr and Mrs Jonas_

_Request the honor of your presence_

_At the marriage of their son_

_Nicholas Jonas_

_To_

_Selena Marie Gomez_

_On Saturday, the tenth of november_

_Twoo thousand twelve_

_At three o'clock_

_St Mathew Catholic Church_

_2200 Main Street_

_Los Angeles, California_

I let it dropped into the ground, still can't believe it, but then a memory came to my mind.

Flashback

"_Catch me if you can" I yelled to Nicholas, then I started running as fast as i can through the beautiful park, the sun was shinning, it was perfect. I let out a gasp when I felt those strong arms around my waist, he was laughing, I turn to him and look into his dark Brown eyes._

"_I love you" he whispered, I couldn't help but smile foolishly, I leaned in and kissed him softly, I felt his hands keeping me closer and closer to him, we let go of each other for breathe._

"_Please promise me somthing" He said getting his serious look._

"_Anything" I said wrapping one hand in his neck and playing with his curls._

"_If I'm gonna do some stupity in my l ife, promise me you'll stop me" he said looking deeply into my eyes._

"_I promise" I said and once again, I kissed him._

End of flashback

"I have to stop it" I said seriously and looked at Demi, who's eyes widen in surprise.

"Miley, you can—"

"I have to" I interrupted her. "Nick asked me to do it"

"Are you sure about this?" she said

"Definitely"

The day had finally come,, his wedding, not _ours_, it still hurts but less. Like a good friend I help Demi out with her dress and makeup and then she helped me, I was wearing a simple strapless dress. Anyways, since I'm not invited, I can't get it but I'm going as "company" for Demi. When we arrived everything was settled down, we quickly get it and the usual ceremony starts, everybody turna round to see Selena walking down the aisle, I hate to admit this but…she looks beautiful, I see how Nick's smiling at her, that breaks my heart in two. The preacher starts saying the typical wedding things, when suddenly I hear him say speak now or forever hold your breathe. There's a slince. There's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands. All eyes on me.

"I…I think they shouldn't get married" I said firmly. I see how Nick turns to me and his face light up and smile, he moves his lips saying _Miley _and I smiley to myself. _I did it._


End file.
